


Stars

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Stars

Elsa had seen her sister naked before. As children, before  _It_  happened, they would share baths, splashing in the tub and giggling together. Elsa would tell her little sister that her skin looked like stars, as she would poke at the freckles dotting Anna’s body.

But now, it’s completely different, as Anna lays bare in her bed, allowing Elsa to look. To take in the curves that grew while she had locked herself away. To touch the skin, still dotted with freckles, that was now so sensitive under her fingertips, Anna drawing in a breath as Elsa traced constellations.

“Your skin is like stars,” Elsa whispered, reverent, and looked into teal-blue eyes.

“You are my stars,” Anna returned, curving her back and tilting her head to gently catch Elsa’s lips with hers.

Elsa had seen her sister naked before. But she had never seen her  _bare_ until now, as they revealed themselves to each other under the moonlight.


End file.
